percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pegasi Corps (Video Game)
The Pegasi Corps ''is an award winning video game, based off the award winning novel: The Pegasi Corps. It is a PlayStation 3 exclusive, and is also compatible with the PlayStation Vita. ''The Pegasi Corps ''was officially announced on June 21, 2011. It was realeased April 8, 2012. ''The Pegasi Corps ''is a third-person/first-person rpg. It is developed by Bethesda Game Studios. The game also runs on Unreal Engine 4. ''The Pegasi Corps ''is rated M (+18) for these reasons: Blood and Gore, Partial Nudity, Strong Language, Drug and Alcohol Use, Mature Humor, and Intense Violence. Plot/ Synopsis ''The Pegasi Corps ''is, beyond what people choose to believe, NOT a prequel game or an exact copy off of the book. The video game has its own story line and, despite having character's from the book, it also includes new characters. ''The Pegasi Corps ''takes place prior to the first book, and involves another branch of the Corps in France. The French Branch has been having its own problems, during the time the book takes place. The game picks up right after a major battle between the French Branch and their rivals: The Centaurai Corps (the French equivilant to the Cerberai Corps). The Centaurai Corps has invaded Paris and the French Branch as been forced underground. Discovering a large cave of operations, the French Branch sets up shop and begins getting to work. While completing missions, saving innocent bystanders, and collecting armor and items the French Branch will stop at nothing to deafeat the Centaurai Corps and restore justice to France. Classes Their are multiple classes/class mods in ''The Pegasi Corps. However only 5 are playable at the beggining of the game. You must choose one of the five, and then you may increase stats and obtai class mods to change your class. (Also you can perform class changes at vendors, though that is a rare thing to find.) Each class gets one skill point The clasases are as follows: Beggining Classes *''The Brawn''- A general combat proficient character with the ability to go into a beserker rage. *''The Hunter/ Huntress- A long ranged fighter, The Hunter/ Huntress is skilled with bows. They have the ability to enchant their bow and fire elemetal affects. (They can achieve different affects by spending skill points on perks in their skill trees.) *''The Thief- A mysterious individual equipped for deadly precision attacks, The Thief can shoot though walls using his/her X-Ray Shot skill (only for 30 secs.) *''The Bookworm- The Bookworm may sound dumb, but they can actually have a drastic change in battle. Specialzing in magical spells and spell books, The Bookworm has the unique ability to cast a high power spell the freezes all enemies in a 10 mile radius for 30 seconds, allowing for easy kills. *''The Blacksmith- ''The Blacksmith is unique, in the sense that he "repairs". This means he can repair weapons, armor, and people with ease. The Blacksmith's medical skill is increased +10 when the class is chosen, and they have the ability to deploy an army of robots to change the tide of battle. Class Mods *''The Leader- ''An upgrade for The Brawn class. This gives you the ability to command all enemies who are a lower level than you in an area for 30 seconds. *''The Pilot- ''An upgrade for The Hunter/Huntress class. This gives you the ability to fly for 30 seconds, and increases your long-ranged skill plus 30% *''The Assassin- ''An upgrade for The Thief class. This gives you the ability to deploy a decoy and fade from sight, allowing you to come in for a sneak attack. *''The Brains- ''An upgrade for The Bookworm class. This gives you the ability to deploy a magical turret in the field, that fires elemental effects. *''The Digger- ''An upgrade for The Blacksmith class. This gives you a plus 10% in your medical skill, and also alows you to mine for minerals, which you can sell for money. DLC Classes -Note: Not all of the DLC Classes have been revealed/released- *''The Diver- ''The Diver, a DLC (Downloadable Content) is a swimmer-type class. It allows you to swim deeper than usual, control water, and also gives you the special ability to unleash a super sonic scream on your enemies. Character Creation ''The Pegasi Corps ''futures a character creation mode. You can either play with a skin of a character, or create your own character. From character creation, you can choose between Caucasian, African American, Asian, and the Laino races. You can also choose hair styles, facial futures, and gender. For the skins here are the beggining characters, DLC skins, and unlockable skins: Beggining Skins *Jean Jacquis *Ariana Andre *Jorge Paulo *Savanah Wein *Harold Stoneskin Unlockable Skins *Samuel Ranard *James Wayne *Natalie Redsword *Vince Vladon *Carlisle Mantroff DLC Skins -Note: Not all of the DLC skins have been revealed/released- *Jade Crow NPCs The French Branch *Jean Jacquis *Ariana Andre *Jorge Paulo *Savanah Wein *Harold Stoneskin *Samuel Ranard *James Wayne *Natalie Redsword *Vince Vladon *Carlisle Mantroff *Jade Crow Vendors *Lupun Lucariif (Found in The French Branch HQ and The LastLife Ballistic Dome)- Sells Ammo and Medicine *Cheez Zero (Found in Ruin Paris)- Sells Ammo and Guns and Armor and Misc *Truth the Mega-Bomb (Found in Angers)- Sells Ammo, Medicine, and Armor Other *Artisan *Bruce Brunnaman *Crazy Ates *Gracie Redstalk *Lactone *Olivia Adams *Matthew Heat Enemies *Gigantes- Gigantes, known most commonly as Giants, are usually mini-bosses, given their immense strength and size. However, there are miniature, smalller versions of the Gigantes that will be deployed the enemy as ground troop. They usually use axes, clubs, and halberds. Only the bosses have been seen to carry fire arms/bows. Some also are soaked in elemental effects, such as Fire Giants, Frost Giant, and Storm Giants. *Centaurs- The leaders of the Centaurai Corps, the Centaurs present somewhat of a challenge. Having the upper hand in speed and height, the Centaurs usually carry swords, spears, or bow and arrows. However, they prefer close combat, making it easy to block and attack them. They come in three types: Infantry, Legionares, and Praeatores. *Mer- The Merpeople (Mermaids/Mermen) are the creatures of the deep. They do no play a big roll in the game, unless you go in the water. However, the only reason you need to go in the water is to find treasure or unearth minerals (Digger class). Mer carry tridents. They come in two types: Pawns and Generals. *Stymphalian Birds- With feathers as sharp as knives, the Stymphalian Birds are the airforce of the Cerberai Corps. They attack from high above, but can be killed with long ranged weapons, chains, or spells. If you do not use those, you can taunt them forward, then strike. They drop Stymphalian Bronze Feathers which can be crafted into Stymphalina armor and weapons. There are three types: Stymphalian Ravagers, Stymphalian Decomposers (which spit acid), and Stymphalian Pyros (which are on fire). *Cerberus Spawn- Cerberus Spawn are the children of Cerberus. They attack and murder in packs, and drop claws, pelts,eyes, and fangs. They come in many type: Elementals, Obessesers, Insanes, Rabids, Mongrels, Beserks, and Collosuls. *Hydras Spawn- The children of the Hydra, these are merley two headed serpents that drop viles of Hydra poison (which can be applied to blades, arrows, and bullets). Also, Hydra's come in three types: Raiders, Burning Hydras, and Ladon Hydras. *Sirens- siductive, singing creatures, Sirens make the player dizzy, and cloud the screen for a moment. To avoid this, stun them first. Sirens drop jewles and enchanted rings. They come in two types: Seductress and Temptress. *Cyclopes- Cyclopes are almost as powerful as giants. With giant hands, they can sometimes fire lightining, fire, and small tornadoes. Also, Cyclopes drop coal, iron, and other minerals. They come in two types: Workers and Soldiers. *Hekatonkheries- The Hundred Handed Ones are nearly unstoppable. There are only three in the game, and they are all mini-bosses. They thow flaming and lighting boulders, and crush you under their giant feet. *Minotaurs- Minotaurs fight till the death- always. They are hard to defeat, but they are invincible to fire and ice. Your best bet? Chop it' head off. Minotaurs only come in one form, but they do drop Minotaur tails, horns, and pelts. *Harpies- winged woman, the Harpies aren't hostil unless provoked. They drop Harpy talon and feathers, and the fire fireball from their sharp beaks. *Gorgons- Gorgons are the worst. They can turn you to stone for a few seconds, and you can escape by tapping X repeatedly. However, they can crush you while you're a statue. They drop gorgon heads. *Rebels- Rebels are the only human enemies. They usually carry knives, guns, and swords. They drop armor, money, weapons, and misc. items. Also, they come in many, many different types, such as Radier, Maraduer, Bruisers, etc. *Skeleti- Skeleti are just simply the old, undead carcases of fallen warriors. They can be risen form the ground by powerful necromancers, and by the player- if they have a high enougn necromancy skill and the right spells. Skeleton's drop bones and leather armor. *Chimeras- With the head of a lion and goat, and a serpent for a tail, Chimeras are fearsome creatures. They spit acid and breathe fire. They do not drop anything, besides Chimera eyes and snake heads. Bosses *The Krakken- Hidden in the deep, murky water of Seine River, The Krakken is a boss appearing in the main storyline. He appears in the quest, "By the River we Die." He can summon minature Hydras to attack you. His attacks include: tentacle attack, spitting acid balls, and a vaccum breath that sucks you into its throat (automatic kill move. To prevent this hide behind cover.) Once killed, he drops a piece of the Centaurai Armor needed in the main quest. *Azmith- A fierce general of the Centaurai Corps, Azmith is a demimonster. The son of a fiersome, bat-like creature, Azmith flies around the Lost Cathedral. He spit fire balls from his mouth, has a deadly gust attack, swoops down to bite and slash, and can raise the dead from the earth. He appears in the quest, "Like a Bat Out of Hell." *Sarakia- A deadly, yet beautiful, wood nymph, Sarakia sides with no one. Distrought at the destruction of the Petite Woods, she will stop at nothing to gain her forest back. Having been soaked in acid, she can now shoot streams of acid from her palms and mouth. She flies and can also summon enemies to distract you. She also has a large, glowing, corrosive sword and side pistol with corrosive damage. She appears in the quest, "Nature's Beauty." *Jeffe- Jeffe is a humongous Frost Giant, with the ability to shoot spikes from his fist. He also carries an immense, large-clipped shotgun, and wieldings a warhammer that deals frost damage. He lives in the Eifel Mountain Range, and appears in the quest, "Till Death Do we Part." His brother is Gregorith *Gregorith- Jeffe's big brother, Gregorith is a Fire Giant. He carries a large SMG that deals fire damage, and has a waraxe strapped across his back. He lives in the Eifel Mountain Range with his brother, and once he learns that you have killed his brother, he comes out of hiding for revenge in the quest, "Payback's A B***h.." *Steven- Steven is the leader of the Centaurai Corps. He is a demimonster- the son of the Chimera. With a serpent tail, the horns of a goat, and the mane of a lion, Steven can breathe fire, spit acid, jump far distances, and swing his almighty sword, along with firing his combat rifle. Steven is the last boss of the game, appearing in the quest, "The Legacy of Centaurai." Mini-Bosses There is a wide group of assorted mini-bosses in the game: *Gigantes *Hekatonkheries- There are only 3 in the game: Briareus (who appears in the Louvre Museum), Cottus, and *Cyclopes *Gorgons *Minotaurs Vehicles *Hermes Rover- Driver and gun turret positions with space for two extra riders in the back. Riders in the back of the truck will fire their own equipped guns. *Neptune's Beard- Speed boat with room for four players. Driver and gun turret postions, with space for two extra riders in back. Riders in the back of the truck will fire their own equipped guns. *Ikarus- A flying vehicle. Ikaruses are piloted only by Rebels and will not be available for control by players. Locations *The French Branch Underground HQ- An Undergound cave that serves as the hub world. *Ruin Paris- Ruin Paris is the aftermath Paris. It is over run by Rebles and Monsters. **The Bank Quarter- A part of Ruin Paris, The Bank Quarter is a ruined, radioactive scrap yard on the banks of the Seine River. It is over run with Hydra Spawn, Stymphalian, and Rebels. **Highway Holes- Highway Holes are randomly generated cave dungeons that are explorable. They contain random chests, contain random items. Properly-leveled monsters also spwan here. **The Lost Cathedral- The Notre-Dame Cathedral (now turned into a gian, open world massive scrap yard) is home to one of the Centauria Corps's best leaders. Centaurs and Harpies are spawned here quite alot. **Petite Woods- An area with thick, sometimes hostile, flora and natural bridges spanning corrosive pools of acid. **The Eifel Mountain Range- a quick-growing mountain range of scrap and houses around the Eifel tower, the Eifel Mountain Range is where the Rebles make their home. **Louvre Museum- The Louvre Museum is home to a few vendor holo-stations...but it is also home to a deadly, hundred handed beast... **Lufew's End- a large, cliff dotted wasteland that spans out across the north part of Ruin Paris. *LastLife Ballistic Dome- GameStop pre-order bonus. An winner takes all-style arena that pits players against the toughest enemise in Ruin Paris. Includes the Meta-Scythe as an added bonus. Experience and gear gained in this arena will transfer over to the main game. *Angers- a city (now a ruin) south of Paris. It is where the visitors from The Pegasi Corps in New York are hiding. Armor and Outfits Armor Armor is usually split up into four pieces (with the exception of Basilisk Armor): Helmet, Torso, Gauntlets, and Boots. Here are the armor types from weakest to strongest: *Raider Armor- Can make use leather strips and trash heaps. Also, Rebles drop these armor pieces. *Ruin Paris Armor- This armor can be found in a chest at the beggining of the game. *Scrap Armor- Can be made from various miscallaneous items. *Leather armor- Can be made from leather strips, iron ingot. *Iron Armor- Can be made from iron ingot. *Gold Armor- Can be made from gold ingot. *Glass Armor- Can be made from smelted sand, which in turn becomes glass which can be used to make the armor + leather strips. *Chain Mail Armor- Can be made from smelted iron ingot into chain. *Stone Armor- Can be made from mined stone. *Collosal Armor- Can be made from mined stone, combine with gold, glass, or iron. Increases total armor rating by 35% *French Branch Armor- Given to you once you finish the game. *Pegasi Corps Armor- Given to by Matthew Heat after completeing all the quests given to you by The New York Branch. *Olympian Marble Armor- Made with Olympian Marble. (Which can be found in vendors...rarely, or unearthed). *Olympian Steel Armor- Made with Olympian Steel. (Which can be found in vendors...rarely, or unearthed). *Hermetic Gold- Made with Hermetic Gold. (Which can be found in vendors...rarely, or unearthed). Monster Armor Monster armor can be made from dropped piecies of monster horns, claws, teeth, pelts, etc. *Stymphalian Armor- Made from Stymphalian Bronze Feathers. *Cerberai Armor- Made from pelts and claws of the Cerberus Spawn. *Minotaur Armor- Made from the plet, horns, and tail of Minotarus. *Harpy Armor- Made from Harpy feather and talons. *Gorgon Heads- Gorgon Heads can be applied to shields and torsos to give them a freezing affect. Misc. Outfits *School Boy/ School Girl Outfit *Torn Suit *Vendor Outfit *Miner Outfit *Swimsuit (Male and Female) *Jock Outfit (w/ Letterman) *Cheerleader Uniform *Dancer Outfit *Hockey Uniform *Dress *Tuxedo *Bunny Outfit *Maid Outfit/ Butler Outfit *Neko Outfit *Hazard Suit *Astronaut Suit *Daredevil Suit BONUS SUITS: *Dovahkiin Armor (from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim by Bethesda) *Fallout Raider Armor (from the Fallout series by Bethesda) *Doom Guy Armor (from Doom by Bethesda) Guns Guns are obtainable in the video game. They can be dropped by enemies, found in loot chest, or made at forges. Types: *Pistols (both Repeater Pistols and Revolvers *SMGs (Submachine Guns) *Combat Rifles (including full-auto Machine Guns) *Sniper Rifles *Rocket Launchers *Shotguns Specific Weapon Proficiencies apply to each weapon type and are displayed on the character screen. They boost a character's skill with the individual weapon types and can increase to a maximum level of 50 for each weapon type. Gains to the proficiency of the equipped weapon are made when experience is gained from killing enemies, and such gains happen regardless of whether the kill was made by the shooter, or an alternative source. GUN COMPANIES In The Pegasi Corps, there are post-war companies that still manufacture guns and distribute them to the Rebles, Monsters, and Corps. However, they also distrubte different types of guns and powers and such. *'Samuels (Guns, Armor, Food) *'Wolf Co. '(Guns, Melee Weapons, Armor) *'''Rebels (Guns, Melee Weapons, Armor) *'Omega Inc.' (Guns, Armor, Melee Weapons, Armor) *'Ben Ray '(Guns, Armor) *'Empire' (Guns, Melee Weapons, Armor) *'RA Ind.' (Guns, Armor) *'BBT' (Big Boy Toys) (Vehicles, Guns) *'A & A '(Guns, Armor) *'Zebanian Manufacturer '(Guns, Melee Weapons, Armor) *'Angel's Bane '(Guns, Armor, Melee Weapons) *'Southpaw Inc. '(Guns, Armor) *'Frontier Ind.' (Vehicles) *'Oddyssey Inc.' (Guns, Armor, Melee Weapons, Food, Drugs, Vehicles) *'Travelosity' (Vehicles, Guns, Melee Weapons, Drugs, Food) Grenades Grenades can be bought at ammo venders, found in chests, or found after they are dropped by enemies. Like all ammo types, grenade capacity can be upgraded by buying the appropriate grenade mods from the ammo vendors throughout Ruin Paris. At the outset, grenades do rather low damage and detonate a few seconds after throwing. Later in the game they can be modified by a wide array of grenade mods which increase their damage and grant various effects and elemental properties. Grenade Mods Grenade Mods (short for Grenade Modification) are useful upgrades that modify the properties of a character's grenades, by increasing their damage, changing their functionality, and/or adding elemental properties. They are named by their elemental property followed by their type, such as "Explosive Ditto" or "Incendiary Rain." Each type of grenade mod is available in a range of different strengths that are roughly proportional to the level of the enemies encountered. Grenade mods are dropped by enemies, found in trash heaps, and chests, and can be given as mission rewards. They can also be bought at ammo vendors. Grenade Mod Types: *Bouncers- pop up into the air before exploding. *Contact- explode after touching an enemy. *Zoomers- teleport to their destination and explode. *Ditto- explode they throw out several more grenades *Proximity Mine- wait to explode until an enemy gets close. *Rain- throw themselves into the air and fire down upon unsuspecting enemies *Ricochet Grenades- bounce off all surfaces and explode when they touch an enemy. *Sticky- attach to surfaces and explode after a few seconds. *Transfusion- steal health from enemies and heal you. Elemental Effects Elemental damage comes in four different varieties: *Incendiary: Incendiary is a relatively weak element initially, but has the benefit of being able to set enemies on fire, for substantial damage over time. The initial burst can hit other enemies near the primary target, setting them on fire as well. This works great against all "fleshy" opponents, which are the majority of all enemies in the game, so long as those enemies are not heavily shielded. It is less effective against armored enemies, and quite ineffective against heavily shielded enemies. *Corrosive: Corrosive is much like incendiary: weak initially, but has substantial damage over time and can hit nearby enemies in the initial burst. An enemy taking damage over time from corrosion will suffer bonus damage from any subsequent attacks. Corrosive damage is best used against armored enemies such as Rebel mercenaries, the frontal plates of a Hydra, or any vehicle or turret. It is less effective against flesh or any shielded enemy. Corrosive damage over time persists for longer than fire or shock. It can also spread between adjoining enemies. *Shock: Shock will deplete an enemy's shield much more quickly than a normal bullet. Shock damage may also electrocute an enemy to deal damage over time. While it is extremely effective against shields it does slightly less damage to flesh. While loading screen tips state that this effect has a chance to stun the enemy, this effect is very brief. Shock effects tend to deal large amounts of damage in short amounts of time, where corrosive and incendiary damage is less powerful but sustains longer. *Explosive: Explosive damage is excellent for dealing high amounts of damage immediately to the target and nearby enemies. It is the only element type that will not deal damage over time, and will not deal as much damage as a Incendiary weapon of the same level, but sacrifices that power to do all of its damage immediately. Explosive damage has an immediate area of effect and explosions can hit multiple nearby enemies at once, albeit quickly in one relatively large portion of damage. Melee Weapons Melee Weapons can be crafted from the same materials that armor is crafted from: *Daggers *Swords *Axes *Waraxes *Warhammers *Shields *Scythes *Spears *Staffs *Halberds *Whips Long Range Melee Weapons (this is basically all projectile weapons EXCEPT guns). *Slingshot *Crossbow and Crossbow Bolt(s) *Bow and Arrow(s) Spells There are four spell groups: Elemental spells, Illusion spells, Conjuraton spells, and Alchemy spells. Elemental- fire, ice, water, earth, shock, and corrsoive spells fall into this category. Illusion- helps with invisiblity spells and stealthiness. Conjuration- allows summoning spells, necromancy, and alteration spells. Alchemy- allows to craft and enchant magical things. Miscellaneous Features *'Character customization '- Gear and armor will be made available as drops from bosses and certain enemies and as mission, challenge, and levelling rewards, and will feature varying grades of rarity. *'Multiple Choice Quests '- Some quests will feature a choice in how they will be completed. For example, after retrieving a gun supply for the Corps,The Rebels makes a counter-offer to deliver the supply to them. These choices are largely for entertainment but Bethesda has hinted that decisions made during some of the quests can significantly affect the storyline. The player will also have choices in mission rewards. *'Trading Interface '- A trading system will allow players to formally trade or sell items. Players can also wager items to be dueled for. *'Traps' - Some normally loot-dropping items (chests, plant pods, etc.) will contain traps (monsters jumping out, corrosive goo spraying, etc.). *'Adaptive Shields '- Some shields will grant the elemental resistance of whatever damage type they were last struck by. *'1's'- "Game changer" perks that can change available options and gameplay style but only require a small investment to unlock at a basic level. *'Economy'- The money system is rather advanced, allowing you to deposit, withdrawl, and gift card money to other players via co-op or online. Promotions *Pre-Order: Recieve The Diver ''class mod, Jade Crow skin, and the Meta-Scythe. *''The Pegasi Corps: Demigod Edition **Replica Pegasi Corps HQ Safe **Hardback book: The Art of The Pegasi Corps **Four Lithographic Postcards of Ruin Paris **Map of Ruin Paris **Exclusive Steelbook Case w/ The Pegasi Corps ''video game disc for PlayStation 3 (obviously). **''The Pegasi Corps ''video game soundtrack **French Branch Certificate of Authenticity **Authentic Blue Pegasus Statue **''The Pegasi Corps ''Pocket Beastiary **Comic Book Download ***!!!BONUS!!!: ****''The Diver Class ''mod ****Jade Crow skin ****Meta-Scythe weapon ****HIDDEN ROOM: Secret Highway Hole near Lufew's End Controls '''CHARACTER MOVEMENT' *'Left Analog Stick-' Move charcter *'Right Analog Stick-' Rotate Camera *'X-' Jump/ Interact when infront of talking NPC *'X+X-' Double Jump *'Hold X'- Once you double jump, Hold X to fly if you have the ability or gear *'Triangle-' Toggle Weapon *'Square-' Normal Attack *'O'- Pick up item/ search body/crouch *'L1-' Block *'R1'- Scope (Guns)/ Zoom in (long range weapons ASIDE from firearms) *'L2- '''Sprint *'R2- 'Throw Grenade '''Start-' Game Options *With the Start button you may go to the Options Menu and change the controls, sound, brightness, save game, load game, and quite game. 'Select-' Character Menu *With this button you can go to the Character Menu where you can access your inventory, uprgade skill trees, access the map and your quest log, look at the stats for your character, equip magic spells and transfer spell tombes, and look at your earned trophies. Multiplayer Multiplayer is available during the main campaign missions, and also via PSN (PlayStation Network). During the campaign you can have up to 4 people playing with you (3+you). Online, however, matches can be held between 16 people. In online multiplayer, you can carry over all your stats and weapons you have from the campaign. There are 4 types of online modes: Capture the Flag: Capture the other team's flag before they capture yours. Free-For-All: Kill everyone. Last man standing wins, or person with the highest kills when the clock runs out wins. The Zombies of Ruin Paris: Despite being called "Zombies", it is much, much different than CoD. Zombies of Ruin Paris contains two multiplayer, online side missions and allows people to come together to fight of hordes of zombies and collect new, organic flesh, zombie-like melee weapons and guns. Road Wreckers: This is vehicular combat, demolition derby mode. Here, you can load yourself into a Hermes Rover, Neptune's Beard, or an Ikarus 7. (Note: Ikarus 7s can only be piolted in multiplayer online. Not in the original game.) You can battle on land, over sea, or in the sky. In Multiplayer mode (online and in campaign) you can trade with people via the simple, yet formal trading system. You can also dule for items. Missions There are many missions in The Pegasi Corps- this being the reason why it has it's own mission page. Click here. Category:Bladewood Category:The Pegasi Corps Category:Video Game